In order to provide easier or faster information transfer and convenience, telecommunication industry service providers are continually developing improvements to existing communication networks. As a result, wireless communication has become increasingly more reliable in recent years. Along with the expansion and improvement of wireless communication networks, mobile terminals used for wireless communication have also been continually improving. In this regard, due at least in part to reductions in size and cost, along with improvements in battery life and computing capacity, mobile terminals have become more capable, easier to use, and cheaper to obtain. Due to the now ubiquitous nature of mobile terminals, people of all ages and education levels may utilize mobile terminals to communicate with other individuals or contacts, receive services and/or share information, media and other content.
Some of the technologies which are becoming more popular are those of location based services and other personalized services. In this regard, some technologies may provide users of properly equipped mobile terminals with content that is specific to the present location of the user. Thus, for example, the user may be provided with weather information relating to the user's present location. Thereby, content may be provided to the user which may be relevant to the user's interests and current context. However, it may still be possible to improve the provision of content to users.